Albert Wesker vs Daxter vs Lara Croft vs Sora 2007
Results Round One Tuesday, October 2nd, 2007 Ulti's Analysis First picture all contest where I really went "Wow, what a screwjob". I've never really examined 2007 or 2008 super close, but Wesker here looks like zombie Justin Beiber. Gross. Which is a shame, because he could have won this match. The poll started 35 minutes late because lol CJayC glitching polls all the time, so Lara wasn't able to really have a bracket vote. This in large part helped Wesker take a lead on her early for second place, while Sora dominated first place and Daxter was clearly going to finish in last. Wesker was actually up by 150 after an hour, then Lara cut off 40 votes in one update so people started calling the match over. But Wesker made a good recovery and went up by almost 200, which also made people think the match was over. So of course Lara started coming back, slowly at first but then she swamped Wesker overnight to put him away for good. I suspect the poll starting at the correct time would have meant a less entertaining match, because people forget how piss weak Wesker was before RE5 came out. This guy lost to Lloyd Irving, which through 2010 is still the only win a Tales character has, and let God Kefka score something like 2658% on him. Lara isn't much stronger obviously with how she struggled here, but a win is still a win. Although, Wesker's picture may have really screwed him here. That thing is just painful to look at. This match didn't mean much in the grand scheme since Lara was never going to do anything round 2, but a decent match late in round 1 is always nice. Stats and Analysis * Daxter underperformed by '-5.04%', the #17 most disappointing performance of 2007 this match started 35 minutes late thanks to a glitch or something, but it didn't matter -- by the time the match came around, everyone agreed Lara would take second place pretty easily. characters of her type -- casual bait in a match full of niche guys and RPG characters with clown shoes -- had been performing really well, and the "hardcore fanbase" idea had long since been proven to be incorrect. Lara was flat-out stronger than Wesker and this match was one of the few "consensus" matches we had. but whoa -- the first few minutes of this match floored us. Wesker was burying Lara early, and for a while Wesker was closer to Sora than he was to Lara. maybe the changing of the poll time ruined the early bracket vote that Lara was expected to get, but no matter -- the WESKERVERSE was out and voting for him en masse, and it was really impressive. this was the guy that lost to Lloyd Irving. of course, the WESKERVERSE would not last, and after building up a 200 vote lead in the first hour or so, Lara stalled him and eventually took back the lead at about 4am. Lara went on to win by over 2000 votes, but it was far from a good win. two conclusions were drawn from this match. one, Wesker's impressive performance, along with Ada's surprising win and Leon's comfortable victory over Vivi, suggested another RE4 boost thanks to the Wii version coming out. Leon > Dante looked as good as ever -- assuming Ada didn't win another round and screw up the match, anyway. the other conclusion was that Lara didn't really have much of a chance in round 2, where she would be the beneficiary of three-way Square SFF, all between upper-tier characters that was expected to split pretty evenly. it wasn't taken too seriously by too many people, but that upset was killed off pretty quickly in this match. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2007 Contest Matches